Renewable energy projects convert the physical potential energy present in the nature like winds, solar and bio-energy into a useful electrical energy. Energy collection system of large scale renewable energy project plays major role in collecting produced electrical energy generated in the form of DC & AC electrical power and delivers it to transmission substation to be transmitted to areas of demand via grid lines. It can be defined as the part of electric system of renewable power generation project between the renewable generation technology that produce energy and transmission substation.
The energy collection system represents significant cost percentage of the balance of system BOS of renewable project and causes some loss of energy which both affect the economics of the project. Furthermore, this cost percentage is not constant with the capacity of the project, but it increases up as the installed capacity MWp of the project goes up due to the need of multiple voltage level networks to handle such large amount of energy (LV, MV, HV and EHV). In contrast, the renewable energy technologies cost per unit declines with regards to increase in the required capacity. For example, solar panels and solar inverters per unit costs are decreasing when the installed capacity of solar project increases.